Heat
Heat is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In gameplay it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap (once again controlled by the player), Gaz and a random NPC (non playable Character) charging down to defend the hill, with Mac providing sniper cover. The original plan is to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the S.A.S. team for a much larger force) eventually restore the mortars to force them back. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish then mans a Minigun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters start deploying troops. Once Soap and the rest of the S.A.S. soldiers reach Phase Line Bravo, he has to use four detonators (one in each of the four windows of the second floor) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They retreat up the hill once more toward the same barn where they found Al-Asad the night before, after which the team holds off the enemy and allow Soap to use a (conveniently-placed) Javelin missile system to take out four enemy tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deems the LZ "too hot," with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains, and the team is told to get to a new LZ at the bottom of the hill by a lake within four minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, Soap takes point and leads the team down the hill. SSgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines cover the S.A.S. as they board the helicopter; all successfully evacuated save for Mac who is presumed to have died providing sniper support for the squad. Tips * Instead of going to the edge of the cliff at the start of the level, the player can go up into the church tower and pick off the enemies with their M21. There is also a large quantity of RPG-7s up there. Don't stay there too long, however, as the mortar will eventually blow up the church and automatically kill the player. ** If the player picks up some RPG-7's in the tower and waits to use them at the point where Soap must man the Minigun, when the helicopters arrive it is a fantastic time to gain the Xbox 360 achievement 'Bird on the Ground'. ** Or, immediately man the Minigun as the player is still able to kill some of the enemies and they also are able to destroy the helicopters that airdrop more enemies, as they only take a burst each. * The tavern in which the player uses the detonators has an AK-47 Grenadier with about 5 GP-25 grenades and a M249 SAW lying on a bed. * The barn has RPDs, P90s and Dragunovs. * After a certain amount of time at the barn, after destroying the enemy tanks with the Javelin, the enemies stop spawning, leaving the player with the ones that are already there. If the player is fast enough they can take advantage of this, especially on Veteran. * When running down to the final LZ, go down through the field to the west and keep to the west while running down as it has less enemies. Only shoot enemies which are an immediate danger - just keep running fast and utilising cover when appropriate. * Using smoke grenades is vital to the player's survival on Veteran difficulty, in order to provide much needed cover. * When making your way to the LZ, don't be afraid to use air support,as it has unlimited use, and is very useful for taking out many enemies very quickly. Trivia *This is the only singleplayer level in Modern Warfare where the Harrier Airstrike is available. *This round could be extremely challenging due to players need to hold off enemy assaults for a time and then having to run to the LZ (usually on his/her own). This makes this level harder, especially on Veteran difficulty. An easy way to beat this round is to use smoke grenades wisely and also, while running down the hill, stay to the west as there would be less enemies. *During the cut scene, Captain Price discusses the defensive strategy against the oncoming Ultranationalist forces and asks, "Any questions?" Gaz responds, "Let's do this." This phrase later becomes the catch-phrase for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Ghost of Task Force 141. *In Safehouse, the same crashed helicopter can be found, but does not have the Minigun. * The multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown have a similar artistic appearance to this level. * Sometimes, when the player is looking around the Sea Knight helicopter, they might see a dead Marine in digital Desert camo. Players originally thought this was a glitch, but if the player climbs up the rotor and on top of the helicopter they will see a faded USMC logo. * The Javelin at the barn could have possibly been the one located in the church tower during the mission Safehouse. * The player could destroy all eight helicopters that appear in the mission. The first five can be shot down with the Minigun, while the other three can be shot down with the RPG-7s lying on the fence in front of the barn. * Airstrikes cannot destroy the Sea Knight helicopter nor kill anyone inside. * The Minigun is exclusive to this particular level. * When the player enters the extraction chopper, if they look out at Griggs, he reloads his M249 SAW, but at least twice as fast as the player can reload a SAW. Also, the player can see the blue ammo box Griggs drops, which they don't see with any other characters. * It is unclear why the Harriers are not affected by the nearby SAMs when they are preventing the landing of the extraction helicopter at the barn. It is possible that they approach too quickly and too close to the mountains for enemy radar to get a fix on them. * In this level Mac is wounded. When he is asked for a status report he is hit, saying, "Bloody hell I'm hit". Captain Price says that Mac is in trouble and tells the player to fall back. It is unknown whether or not he survived, although he probably didn't as he doesn't board the helicopter at the end of the level. * The player can enter the building that Mac is shooting from. They can't, however, enter the room he is in, as the door is boarded up. The player can hear heavy automatic gunfire coming from the room and when the player is outside you can see the barrel of the weapon sticking out of the window firing, however the window is also boarded up so you cannot see him either. * It is unclear what happened to the Russian Loyalist that was seen in Safehouse. He may have left on foot or be picked up on a helicopter (which is unlikely because then Price and the rest could've boarded). * Like in The Bog, an uncontrolled mounted M249 SAW's use icon is that of an MG-42. The "noclip" console command must be enabled in order for this to be seen. * If the player reaches the bottom of the hill with time left and the chopper lands, the squad will not get into the helicopter until the player gets in; no matter how long the player waits. They will just stand in front of the gas station and shoot at the enemies on the hill. * In the level Safehouse, a mounted RPD is in the window of the house with a wooden outhouse attached to it. For some reason, it isn't there in Heat, perhaps making the level considerably harder on Veteran difficulty. * If the player stands inside the Sea Knight, but does not go far enough to sit down, when it leaves the LZ you fly with it but die when the Sea Knight goes past the sealine. * When you enter the helicopter, you cannot be killed, even if you call in an airstrike directly at your feet. * The mortar strike at the beginning cannot kill you,even if you just stand there as the squad retreats.As a matter of fact,the mortars don't even go over the fence to hit the squad,just right infront of the fence. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels